Time and Time again
by My Chemical Romance Dude
Summary: What? a NaruLee Ha Ha just read it if you wanto currently being edited
1. Wha?

This starts off with Rock lee and Sasuke's fight scene then goes off this doesn't really have a timeline, so sorry if you get confused, this------ or a line means a time change.

"I want to fight you, Sasuke Uchiha " the weird guy looked at him.

"So you know me huh?" Sasuke looked mildly interested.

"Yes" 'he is the top rookie in the class' "I am the top rookie in my class let me show you, and" he turned to Sakura and begin his heart-blowing attack.

"Gahhh what are you trying to do? Kill me?"

"Aw come on don't be that way"

"You big-eyed freak are those eyebrows even real?"

Naruto wasn't in the least bit interested; "hey Sasuke just fight him already so we can go" Sasuke shot Naruto an dirty look, "come on Sasuke remember don't underestimate your opponent" this was getting boring.

Sasuke sighed, since when had Naruto been so calm?

"Come on Sasuke we have to go we have to register by 3 o'clock" Sukura was looking at the clock, which read: 2:34.

"Don't worry this'll be over in 5 seconds" Sasuke rushed to meet Lee.

'Not moving fast enough can't block.' Just then out of the blue a foot came and kicked Sasuke in the face. Sasuke's thought 'How can this be I had my guard up.' Sakura's thought 'He was hit how could this be?' Naruto's thought 'Leave it to Sasuke to get beaten up I guess' Sasuke was struggling to get up now.

"I've been waiting to use this." Sukura 'Yes Sasuke's activated his sharingan now he's invincible.' Naruto 'Why am I getting the feeling that this won't work?'

Sasuke's eyes had turned the telltale red. Sukura 'Now Sasuke will be able to see through that guy now.' Sasuke was charging towards Rock Lee now at full speed, Lee promptly kicked him in the face and sent him flying. Naruto had to stifle a laugh.

"You see my technique is neither genjutsu or ninjutsu" he was beating Sasuke pretty badly now. "I'm using no tricks, only taijutsu, strait martial arts; nothing more. Your sharingan can see what I'm going to do but its no good since you cannot move quick enough. There are two types of ninja I see, first is like you the ones who are born with talent who do not have to work at it, and those like me who have to train every day of their lives. You couldn't have had a worst match you against my extreme taijutsu"

Sasuke could see it he had to stop Lee but he couldn't he was sent sailing through the air again.

"Dancing leaf shadow now I'll show you that hard work out matches natural talent!" the bandages around his arm was coming undone, then a pinwheel came out of no where and pinned down the bandage.

" All right that's enough Lee" it was a big red and yellow tortoise

Lee fell to the floor in front of it. Sasuke fell also but Sakura caught him (nice catch!). After some arguing with the turtle Naruto went to Sakura.

"Hey that thing really is his sensei"

Sasuke, Sukura, "Huh?"

"Hey that thing is a turtle right?"

"Yes of course it's a turtle"

"Does that mean turtles can be sensei too?"

"How would I know?"

The sensei turtle was scolding Lee and Sasuke was getting mad for losing and, Naruto was in all very confused.

"Are you ready to face the consequences of your actions?"

"Yes sir"

"Then come on out Gai-sensei."

A poof came and the man with the largest eyebrows came out on top of the turtle.

" Woh his eyebrows are the largest yet they're almost alive!"

"Hi Lee how's life doing to you" he had shiny teeth.

"Too weird"

"So that's where Lee gets it from, same soup bowel haircut and even bushier eyebrows!"

Lee was getting mad now "do not insult Gai sensei! He is one of the greatest men in the entire world!

"Well excuse me for not noticing his greatness I was too busy watching him crawl out from underneath a turtle!" actually Gai looked kind of attractive to him and Lee more so wait WTF am I thinking?

" He's not crawl out!"

" Give it a rest Lee"

"Huh? Hmmm. Yes sir."

"Now for your punishment. Haaaaa" he punched lee in the face. Hard. "You little fool!" Lee was the one sent flying now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He got up "I'm sorry lee but it's for your own good." He sounded like he was crying (which he was doing)

Ect..

ECT..

After Lee did a brilliant back flip out of the classroom

"Guess the Uchiha aren't as good as everyone thinks they are"

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"Just shut up next time I'll drive him to his knees!" Sasuke was infuriated.

"Yeah right who just got his butt kicked" Naruto was teasing.

"Stop it what are you saying just cut it out Naruto" Sukura said angrily

"You saw his hands didn't you when he took off the tape I bet 'old bushy brow must be training day in and day out he trains harder than you, he must have some kind of superdooper training."(Heh heh that's not even a word)

Preview of ch 2

Now everyone knows that that there is always a secret bond between rivals, a feeling of position that you and them always have an appointment just for the two of you. When someone breaks off it is a sin and a crime to their counterpart. One by one they struggle, 'why.why.why.' and search out another and the same for there is no other enemy than your own.


	2. Lemonaid

Time and Time again ch2

Put up on 11-23-06 Editing started on 9/21/07 at 12:20 AM (Sorry guys!!) Grammer redone, major spelling issues revised, and new order done 12:47 AM

The t-shirts belong to the all-American rejects kthanks. I don't own Naruto. Walk a way belongs to Kelly Carlson. Also I say Screw Canon, the timeline to this is lost like the dark ages. Also I got through the Deidara ark, it's so awesome!!!

Now everyone knows that that there is always a secret bond between rivals, a feeling of position that you and them always have an appointment just for the two of you. When someone breaks off it is a sin and a crime to their counterpart. One by one they struggle, 'why.why.why.' and search out another and the same for there is no other enemy than your own

Such is the fate of the poor Uchiha and Hyuuga, Sasuke and Neji now you see, I the author will act as an interpreter of Naruto and co.'s subconscious, for example when someone looks jealous and is not jealous at all is their subconscious saying either a) that this person is a hidden danger b) that you don't want them and neither do your friends or c) that this person is someone of interest to you that you can't have. And that was my brief lesson in psychology.

Now, not that Sasuke and Sakura are lazy, but Naruto is the one who trains the most he trains for at least 4 hours regularly and at least 12hours weekly. ' That lee guy seemed kind of, cool. Maybe we should be friends, he was kind of nice and hmmm even a little attractive maybe it's just this heat.

Naruto turned back to his training, it was an unnaturally hot summer, Kiba had been discussing with Shino on weather or not the birds would fry into chicken, unfortunately Shino proceeded to destroy his dreams of naturally occurring "fried Chicken"

(A/N: muscle shirt sounds sooo gay and wife beater well Naruto is not qualified for that title so I'll just say undershirt)

With a harsh battle cry Naruto rips off his now dirty jacket "I have the power!" and enjoys the attention as a dog stops and glances at him, wagging it's tail in a happy manner.

Some where in a desert far, far away an Arabic looking young man had just sat down to his breakfast of Cheerio'stm when his brother ran inside, completely over come with joy, temporarily forgetting the other child's homicidal tendencies.

"Hey Gaara my Pen pal sent me a present in the mail (again this has no time line) look" he had started to rip open the present.

"Wow someone cares?" Gaara stopped and Kankuro stared.

"Anyways oooh looook!" it was a white t-shirt with blue writing that clearly said:

Save Water

Drink Beer

"Yyeeeaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Temari had just walked in made a you turn and walked out again. Gaara sighed to himself for the seemingly thousandth time that day, Kankuro was doing his happy dance in their crammed dinning room. And he contines on about "how freakin awesome is this **shirt**"

Gaara sighed, of all the brothers in the sand, why did he get a retarded one? 'maybe I should just let mother take him away'

(This is Sasuke also if you thought it was Neji)

In a sad, sad apartment in Kohona a dark haired young man was opening a mysterious present it was a shirt, and it was green, ew green and it said, with a picture of a athlete hanging on a basketball hoop, the words L is for loser in large white letters printed on it. The young man crumpled the shirt and let out an angry yowl "Narutooo!"

Lee looks to his friend, concerned, but Naruto was listening to a catchy tune that was floating about the dojo, and staring away at the ceiling.

Near noon the Hokage invited all training ninja to his tower, the sudden coldness chilled Naruto like a cold bucket of water. The Nins where just hanging around sipping lemonade in a un-ninja like fashion.

Lee plops down next to Naruto who, is currently collapsed on the floor, panting and attempting to untuck his undershirt, while breathing rather shallowly.

"Naruto are you alright, your youthful spirit seems invigorated but you look tired like a baby deer?" Lee looks worriedly at his new friend.

"Yeah (huff) I'm (pant) alright." He gasps and takes in a deep breath.

"Aren't you going to drink something" Lee's Youthful Spirit gave him concern to all hardworking ninja.

"I (puff) can't (gasp cough) otherwise I'll go into shock" Naruto's breathing settles down and sweat begins to evaporate leaving a soft haze off his skin. "Sooooooo how ya doin Lee?"

"I am very well today" he stands up and does a quick butterfly-half turn flip as if to illustrate this…..

A/N: TBC.


End file.
